Evil Corpse Jireid
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40936 |no = 1643 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 170 |animation_idle = 96 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 34, 42, 111, 115, 119 |normal_distribute = 15, 15, 30, 20, 20 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 34, 37, 42, 45, 48, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123 |bb_distribute = 14, 10, 10, 8, 12, 8, 10, 8, 12, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138 |sbb_distribute = 14, 10, 10, 8, 12, 8, 10, 8, 12, 8 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150 |ubb_distribute = 10, 6, 6, 5, 6, 8, 9, 8, 7, 6, 8, 9, 6, 6 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A being born from the experiments of the man who would later come to be dubbed the "dark magician." Although Jireid was born from the fusion of a certain demon's soul into a human corpse, the cadaver showed no traces of the demon's personality upon waking, leaving it in a spiritually unstable state. Although his creator sought to make improvements upon him, Jireid was eventually assaulted by a magician, his creator's peer. Responding in kind to the attack, the corpse went berserk, causing massive damage to his surroundings. He fought the magician until he literally fell into pieces. |summon = Who...am I...? I...I am... Wh-Who...am...I? |fusion = Aaaarggh...! My head...is splitting in two... It's too much power...! |evolution = |hp_base = 5196 |atk_base = 2442 |def_base = 1905 |rec_base = 1714 |hp_lord = 7415 |atk_lord = 3305 |def_lord = 2591 |rec_lord = 2311 |hp_anima = 8307 |rec_anima = 2073 |atk_breaker = 3543 |def_breaker = 2353 |def_guardian = 2829 |rec_guardian = 2192 |def_oracle = 2472 |rec_oracle = 2668 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 5 |normaldc = 8 |ls = Hollow Shell's Impurity |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, max HP, probable random status ailment infliction & 110% boost to Spark damage |lsnote = 7% chance to inflict Injury, Weak, Sick & 5% chance to inflict Curse, Poison, Paralysis |bb = Alankar |bbdescription = 10 combo Thunder attack on all foes, probable random status ailment infliction, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns |bbnote = 65% chance to inflict status ailments, 110% Spark & 160% damage boost against status afflicted foes |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 380 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Gartaft |sbbdescription = 10 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, 4 combo powerful Thunder attack on Water types, probable random status ailment infliction, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns |sbbnote = 65% chance to inflict status ailments, 110% Spark, 160% damage boost against status afflicted foes |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 10 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 10 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbb_hpscale = |ubb = Meghanada |ubbdescription = 14 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, 6 combo massive Thunder attack on Water types, random status ailment infliction, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & adds probable powerful Spark critical for 3 turns |ubbnote = 100% chance to inflict status ailments, 300% Spark & 50% chance Sparks deal 100% extra damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 14 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 14 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Animating Dark Arts |esdescription = Slightly boosts Atk, Def when HP is over 50% & 40% boost to Spark damage |esnote = 30% Atk, Def |evointo = 40937 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 40334 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 40133 |evomats5 = 60144 |evomats6 = 60144 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 60224 |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon |notes = |addcat = Bran's Pupils |addcatname = Jireid1 }}